1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements to product packaging, and more particularly to advantageous aspects of packaging for holding multiple media discs and methods for making same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous packages have been developed for holding media discs. The basic media disc package is the so-called “jewel case,” which typically includes a tray for holding a media disc, and a hinged cover that snaps into place over the tray. Jewel cases have been developed to hold two media discs. One such jewel case includes a two-sided central tray that receives a media disc on each side. Another jewel case provides for two media discs to be stacked, one on top of each other, in the same tray. However, neither of these designs is entirely satisfactory for a number of reasons, including ease of use and esthetic appearance. Further, it is becoming increasingly common for media discs to be packaged in sets having more than two discs.
There is thus a need for easy-to-use, esthetically appealing packaging for holding multiple media discs that can be manufactured at an acceptably low cost.